Angels Can Really Tear You Up Inside
by xX.Black-Epiphany.Xx
Summary: (Wish) (Rated for possible later reference, may be rated R later) Kouryuu is wounded, Hisui is still in shock after a life-changing shock, and Kokuyou is missing! (Titled after a song by A Girl Called Eddy)
1. Default Chapter

---DISCLAIMER: Although how much I plead, my parents won't buy me the rights to the WISH books (the _nerve _of parents! ), so I don't own any of the characters (but I wish...), blah blah and they're property of CLAMP, but the story is me! All me! Evil cackle---

:::**CHAPTER ONE**:::

**_CALLING_**

"There there, Kouryuu, it'll be fine," whispered a wide-eyed humanoid Ruri, her hair spilling all over his chest as she held him.

Kouryuu adjusted his scarf, now soaked with black, tighter around his hand, wincing through gritted teeth. "Just go help that dimwitted bubblehead twin of a sister of yours find Kokuyou."

Hari ran as fast as she could, using her feline nose to scent where the Kudou residence lay.

(Which way, which way!!! Ooh, Kouryuu, what have you done to yourself?) She whined.

She recalled what had happened just seconds before she was out here baring the blustering winds to save her master, with his deep, blood-red eyes, and feathery, radiant black waves of hair cascading down to the bottom of his slender neck. She had only been combing her hair and her sister's identical black locks, when a shout had sounded coming from their master's chambers. They had both sprinted to his locked door, calling his name frantically, pleading him to open the door, with the deep red walls on either side of them seemed to laugh and snicker at their uselessness against his needs. The golden rugs sparkled in cruel delight. Everything had seemed to have been against them. Fate, destiny, and hope.

But, then again, she thought, why _should_ they be on a devil's side?

---How's the first chapter? A bit short, I know, but everything will become longer after practice, since I haven't been on this site and/or creating stories for some time (a year!)

I hope it intrigued _someone_, at least. But you kinda have to have read the books to understand it, but maybe you don't. I dunno.---


	2. Come

:::CHAPTER TWO:::

COME

Oh, she had finally made it! The house stood towering over her in the moonlight as she changed into her humanoid form, with a perfect hourglass figure and grey eyes that seemed to shatter like fragile glass if she should be hurt and cry. She fled to the door quickly, slamming with her fists frantically at the windowpane as well.

"Argh!"

"Master Kokuyou! Master Kokuyou! Quick!"

Hari suddenly heard the rushed footsteps of someone Kouryuu hated.

Pale, slender fingers trembled as they opened the door. Hisui's hair was down, his eyes and figure shadowed.

"H-He's not here right now..." He murmured almost guiltily.

"Hisui...? Is that...you?" Hari stammered. Hisui let his eyes through by parting his blond hair. He was looking just off to the side, dazed as if something had deeply sorrowed him.

A glazed look in Hisui's jade eyes only answered.

"Well, can you tell me where he is?"

"I-I-I..." His hands were suddenly covering his mouth, and he collapsed to the ground of the house on his knees, his hair falling where it may in tangled heaps. It saddened one, to see a fallen angel in the moonlight, helpless and distressed.

(Oh great, what happened to him? Now I have another to care for!)

But Hari's heart unexpectantly went out to the fallen angel. Once Heaven's most powerful angel now lay powerless in front of her.

(Kouryuu would like to have me bring Hisui to him so Kouryuu could—wait a minute! Hisui is an angel, she's probably equal or even better than Kokuyou at healing potions! I'm gonna have to butter him up, though...)

"Hisui, if you come with me to Kouryuu, he could probably tell you where he's gone to. In fact—"

"No, I know what you want," he sobbed tenderly, "just do it quick, or slowly, so I may feel my life burn and fade," he presented his chin and neck to her, his hands and feet behind him.

"Look, if you're so willing, come with me," she gestured into the darkness toward the forest, "where we can be alone."

* * *

---Ooh! Where, oh where, has my little dog gone, oh where, oh where could he be...?--- 

As a side note, if I ever put "she" instead of "he" for Hisui, please tell me. I read the books, thinking that he was a girl, so I'm still kinda used to it.


End file.
